


Early Birthday Gift

by jordanxailanix



Category: Brit - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanxailanix/pseuds/jordanxailanix
Summary: It is Tom Hiddleston's birthday and he is feeling down. You cheer him up with an early birthday present that will have him weak in the knees.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Early Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I did it, I finally posted my first smut!! I hope you all enjoy :3 also happy belated birthday to daddy Tom Hiddleston <3 that man ages like fine wine and deserves all the love in the world

You fluttered your eyes open feeling the heat of the sun on your face. Remembering what day it is, you immediately smile to yourself excited to shower the love of your life, Tom, with birthday hugs and kisses. You roll over onto your side and frown when you see that Tom’s side of the bed is empty. Sitting up, you look around the room you share, yet no sight of the birthday boy. You decide to hop out of bed and walk around the house in search of Tom.

You tiptoe into the kitchen to find Tom sitting at the dining table. With the position he is sitting in, his back is turned to you so he does not acknowledge your presence. You slowly creep up behind him to wrap your arms around his upper body.

“Happy birthday, Tom,” you whisper in his ear resting your head on top of his shoulder. His body remains stiff under your touch which concerns you. You loosen your grip around him afraid that you have caught him off guard. When you fully lift yourself off of him, you decide to sit next to him so you can get a glance of his face. The sight of him crushes your heart.  
Tom is blankly staring ahead, his face relaxed but his body tense. You only see him in this state when he is upset or depressed. Although you didn’t want to know what his true mood was, you hated seeing him like this.

“Tom, baby, what’s wrong?” you ask worriedly. You scoot your chair closer to him, which catches his attention. You, then, place your hand on his cheek once he finally looks at you. You stroke your thumb along his cheek where the prickles of his beard end. Tom relaxes under your touch and offers a small yet sad smile.

“I’m 40. I can’t believe I’m 40,” Tom finally mutters keeping that same smile on his face.

“I know-” you begin but are immediately stopped.

“No, darling, I don’t think you do,” Tom sighs. “I’m 40. There are things I can no longer do because of my age. And that is only the beginning of it. Who the hell knows what else I will become of me now that I’m 40. What if I can no longer get quality roles? And if I do, what if I am automatically casted as an “old man”? What if I lose my fans because I am no longer a young and upcoming actor? What if you realize that I am too old for you and you leave me for someone closer to your age?” Tom huffs out another breath drooping his head down.

You stand from your chair and crawl into his lap. You wrap your arms back around him and let his head fall into the crook of your neck. As you weave your fingers through Tom’s curls, you place a bunch of kisses on top of his head.

“Look, baby, I may not fully understand what you are feeling, but I can reassure you that those thoughts are not true. Your age does not define who you are as an actor, a public figure, and sure as hell not my boyfriend.” Tom’s head pops up and gazes into your eyes longingly. You blush a bit at his handsome face, but continue.

“The industry loves you. Your fans love you. And I love you so fucking much that the thought of me leaving you for anyone else is out of the question.” You let out a short laugh which eases the tension in both of your bodies. Tom flashes a genuine grin at you but focuses his gaze on your lips.

“No one is going anywhere, Tom. You deserve the world more than anyone I know. Don’t ever forget that, okay,” you murmur as your face inches closer to Tom’s. It feels as if you are both magnets naturally pulling towards one another without resistance.

“You are amazing, darling! I love you,” Tom responds before connecting his lips to yours. You both hum in joy and smile into the kiss. Your lips slowly move in unison savoring every kiss you exchange. Tom’s large hands rest behind your neck with his thumbs directly under your ears. He begins to circle his thumb pads into the area behind your ears causing you to whimper from the sensation. Before the kiss intensifies, you pull away from Tom with a love drunk smile.

“I want to give you your birthday gift now,” you seductively whisper in his ear. You pause for a second. “Actually gifts. Because you deserve so many of them, baby.”

“Oh, I like where this is going,” he growled in approval. As much as you wanted to keep your sexual confidence, you can’t help but giggle and kiss him on the cheek. That was a perk of loving Tom. He loved you when you were cute and silly and still loved you when you were a sexual temptress.

“That was your first gift. 39 more to go,” you wink and watch Tom’s eyes darkened with lust and his mouth curve into a devious grin. You place your hands on the back of Tom’s head locking your eyes with Tom’s pretty blue eyes. Tom’s hands remain where they are on your neck holding you a bit rougher than earlier. You lean down to quickly but seductively kiss his forehead.

“There’s two.”

Tom watches you kiss his face three more times and count after each one. You leave a hot passionate kiss on his parted mouth. You push your tongue into his mouth flicking it against his. You both moan into the kiss pulling your bodies closer to each other. A few tongue flicks later, you pull away to kiss and lick the area behind his earlobe.

“Be patient, birthday boy, I’m not even close to 40 yet,” you smirk at Tom’s flustered state. You lightly bite and suck his earlobe making him moan and squirm under you. You can feel Tom’s cock start to stiffen inside of his thin sweatpants. You switch over to his opposite earlobe and repeat the same motion receiving the same reaction from him. You break out of your sexual state and giggle at how flustered you made Tom. You peck his lips twice more.

“Such a good boy! You made it to 10. Are you enjoying your birthday presents?” you praise Tom smoothing his hair out of his face. He whimpers and desperately nods his head.

“You’re so good, Tommy. Just 30 more ‘til I give you your main present,” you coo shifting your lips down his neck. You take his neck into your mouth and suck a red mark into the sensitive skin. Tom’s cock grows larger through his pants leaving you tempted to slide against it. You continue to cover his neck with lustful bruises while unfastening the buttons of his sleep shirt. Tom’s shirt flies open exposing his chiseled body that weakens your knees. He shakes the remainder of the shirt off his arms and mindlessly tosses it behind him. This movement makes you feel wet in between your legs and you subconsciously clench your pussy.

“God, you make me feel fucking good, darling,” Tom said breaking his silence. You smile in pride as you slowly trace your fingertips along his bruises. Tom shutters at the sharpness of your fingertips and throws his head back. Your breathing becomes heavy and unsteady as his hard on pushes up against your soaking pussy.

“You look so hot covered in my marks. You’re all mine, baby,” you purred into his chest, “all mine.” You proceeded to add purplish red marks across his chest while counting to the lucky number 40. You paused once you hit 25 to relish the sight of Tom turning into a hot and horny mess for you. The power you had over this gorgeous man was extremely arousing to both of you. Not being able to contain yourself, you sink your teeth back into his fair skin.

While you suck another love bite on his left pectoral, you feel his heartbeat racing against your mouth the way his cock is throbbing against your pussy. You finally give into your carnal urges and slide your wet panties over the pulsing bulge beneath you.

“Mmmm. 26.” You smugly grin down as Tom grunts in pleasure.

“Darling, I don’t know how much longer I can handle your teasing without wanting to tear your clothes off your body,” Tom moans, his bottom lip quivering.

“Good things will come to those who wait, my love.” You chuckle when Tom lets out another moan at the word come. You take your time trailing 10 more marks down his abs before sliding to the floor between Tom’s legs. Peering up behind your long lashes, you see Tom focusing his gaze on your face dangerously close to where his erect cock stands.

“37.” If you weren’t so concentrated on getting Tom hot and bothered, you would have sworn that you moaned that. You gently kiss over his sweatpants and hook your fingers into the hem to swiftly pull them to his ankles. Tom curses as his cock springs out and slaps his lower abdomen. No matter how many times you have seen him fully naked, you are always in awe of how beautiful he is. And you don’t mean that just because you’re horny.

“So fucking sexy, Tommy! I love you so damn much,” you gushed grabbing onto his cock with your small hands. Tom hissed as your cold hands hold onto his warm length. You flash him a smug grin watching his muscles tense with every touch. Lifting his cock towards him, you kiss the base resulting in a stream of pants from Tom.

“38. You’ve been so good, Tom! Only two more and I will give you what you want.”

Tom choked out a flustered ‘fuck’ as you kiss the middle of his length.

“39. You’re such a good boy. I know you love this!” You leave a sloppy kiss on the tip making Tom cry out in pleasure.

“40.” You have a devilish grin plastered on your face before taking his entire cock into your mouth.

“Ohhh, yess, baby! Fuck, that’s so good! Your mouth feels perfect around my throbbing cock!” Tom growled while you bobbed your head up and down his length. Tom and you lock eyes as you lick and suck him off like your life depended on it. You clutch the back of his calves to brace yourself as you pump him further down your throat. Your fingernails dig into his pale legs as your lips reach the base of him. You halt your movement to adjust your mouth and throat around his thickness resulting in a few gags from you. Tom hears your gags and furrows his eyebrows in worry.

“My darling, are you okay?” your loving boyfriend asks. You confidently nod your head attempting to smile with his cock in your mouth. Tom wipes away a tear that falls from the side of your eye. He gathers your hair into a makeshift ponytail and tightens his fist at the crown of your head. Tom lifts your head up with his fist while you suction towards the tip of his big cock. Your lips barely graze the tip before Tom pushes your head back down his lap.

“Ahh shit! Ahh fuck! Baby, this is the b-best birth-thday present. I-I, fuck, you’re so amazing!” Tom groans while shutting his eyes and tossing his head back in pleasure. He continues to control you deep throating him while your mouth and pussy drip with wetness. You reach down to vigorously flick your clit with your fingers.

“Yeah, darling, you like touching yourself while you suck me like the fucking cock slut you are?” Tom rasped while you moan loudly around him. “I want you to touch yourself until you cum all over those pretty fingers. And then I’m going to cum down your throat so then all you taste is me for the rest of the day. How does that sound, my darling slut?” He took your muffled gargles and pleas as a yes and then proceeded to fuck your throat. The more you choked and whimpered around his length edged Tom closer to his orgasm. Once you feel him pulsing inside your mouth, you hollow your cheeks causing you to gag harder.

“I’m gonna cum, baby. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop!” Tom whines panting in between words. You do exactly as he says and let him thrust up into your mouth. After a few powerful ruts against your throat and swipes of your clit, you both cum together. The smell of sex and sound of a synchronized orgasm permeate the dining room for what seems like an eternity. You swallow the ropes of cum whole and Tom gingerly pulls his cock out of your mouth. As you catch your breath, Tom helps you stand up to set you on his bare lap.

“Mmmm, that was an amazing birthday present, my love. Thank you,” Tom chirps before kissing your clammy temple. You sigh at the touch of his lips on you.

“Anything for you, Tommy. Happy birthday, you sexy 40 year old man!” You slide your hands along his marked up body and give him a hot kiss.

“Can we go again? I want to enjoy my present for as long as I want,” Tom teases with a mischievous wink.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since this is my first smut, any constructive feedback will be greatly appreciated! I also love kudos and comments hehe :D


End file.
